Change
by wintergee
Summary: DaeLo Fanfic - Ketika Junhong, Himchan, dan Youngjae berubah menjadi perempuan secara fisik setelah meminum cairan pink misterius yang dibawa Himchan. Bagaimana Daehyun mengontrol sifat mesumnya atas sang maknae yang paling banyak mengalami perubahan di antara ketiganya? Bagaimana nantinya ketika pada akhirnya tubuh Junhong kembali seperti semula di saat hatinya telah berubah?
1. Chapter 1

**wintergee**

presents

**Change**

**.**

Cast: Choi Junhong – Jung Daehyun ( DaeLo )

B.A.P members

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rated: M (Mature=Dewasa - I've warned you. Take your own risk)

Disclaimer: The following is a work of Fiction. The plot is mine, but the events and characters are fictional and the celebrity names/images merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrity is in real life. No offence is intended towards them, their families or friends.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo, Don't like don't read. Plagiarism is a Criminal. Don't steal my story!

.

***Chapter 1***

.

"Yah! Youngjae-ah! Bantu aku membereskan belanjaan ini!" Himhan berteriak sambil meletakkan dua kantung besar belanjaan ke atas meja makan. Itu adalah persedian makanan untuk dua hari ke depan. Yah, dua kantung besar belanjaan untuk persediaan makanan keenam anggota B.A.P selama dua hari. Tapi mungkin, seperti biasa tidak akan cukup untuk dua hari. Terlebih dalam satu minggu ini, enam anggota yang tinggal di dalam satu asrama itu mendapatkan libur, dan tidak memiliki jadwal sama sekali. Tentu saja mereka butuh istirahat total setelah menyelesaikan tour pertama mereka.

"Hm~ Sebentar hyung." Jawab Youngjae dari ruang tamu - atau lebih tepatnya ruang menonton - sederhana mereka.

"Yah! Yoo Youngjae! Cepat kemari atau kuhapus semua game dari tabletmu itu!" Himchan sudah kehabisan kesabaran dengan member pecinta gadget satu ini, yang terus saja fokus pada tabletnya sejak sebelum Himchan pergi ke supermarket hingga sekarang.

"Iya iya hyung." Youngjae meletakkan tabletnya dan beranjak dari sofa ke tempat hyung cerewetnya berdiri. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, hyung." Youngjae mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantung belanjaan.

"Aku sangat lelah habis berbelanja tapi kau malah asyik-asyikan bermain. Sekarang kau yang bereskan semua itu." Himchan mengoceh dan meminum kembali air es dari gelas di genggamannya. "Hey apa ketiga orang itu belum pulang? Lalu dimana Junhongie? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Himchan melihat ke sekeliling asrama kecil mereka.

"Iya mereka bertiga belum juga pulang sampai sekarang." Kata Youngjae sambil memasukkan bungkusan sosis ke dalam freezer. "Dan Junhongie tadi keluar, katanya hanya sebentar, untuk mencoba skateboard barunya."

"Aish! Kenapa tiga orang itu belum juga pulang sih? Biar kutelepon." Ujar Himchan kesal lalu merogoh kantung celana jeansnya untuk mengambil handphone. "Huh, apa ini?" Tanya Himchan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening ukuran kecil berisi air berwarna pink. "Oh~ iyaaa."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Ah, tadi di perjalanan ke supermarket, ada seorang ibu-ibu yang memberikanku ini. Ibu itu bilang kalau ini bisa memecahkan masalah yang sedang aku alami sekarang ini."

"Masalah apa, hyung?"

"Jangan berani-berani menyebarkan ini pada siapapun." Himchan berkata serius pada Youngjae. Youngjae yang penasaran langsung mengangguk semangat. "Ada seorang pemuda yang kusukai." Mulut Youngjae menganga atas perkataan aneh hyungnya.

"Kau suka pada sesama, hyung?"

"Iya dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?"

Youngjae mengangguk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tapi siapa hyung."

"Yah soal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Kan dengan ini aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ibu itu tahu jika aku menyukai sesama pria, dan dia memberikan ini karena kasihan padaku. Katanya jika diminum ini bisa menyelesaikan permasalahanku."

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau ini sangat aneh hyung? Bagaimana ibu itu bisa tahu permasalahanmu? Dan kenapa ia harus merasa kasihan pada orang asing sepertimu? Juga bagaimana caranya cairan pink ini menyelesaikan permasalahan 'gay' mu, hyung?" Youngjae mengucapkan kata 'gay' dengan pelan. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan hyungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Youngjae. Aku tidak akan melemparkan tabletmu dari jendela apartemen kita hanya karena kau menyebut aku gay."

"Hehe maaf, hyung."

"Hm, mungkin cairan atau minuman ini hanya vitamin supaya orang yang meminumnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Bagaimana menurutmu? Haruskah aku mencobanya?"

"Ya! Coba saja hyung!" Youngjae bersorak bersemangat. Rasa penasarannya sudah mengalahkan logikanya saat ini. Ia sangat penasaran bagaimana cairan pink tersebut bekerja.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

"Hyuuuung! Aku sudah pulaaang!" Terdengar suara Junhong dan bunyi pintu depan tertutup.

Himchan membuka tutup botol di tangganya dan meminum seperempat cairan tersebut dengan dahi berkerut. "Yak! Rasanya pahit!"

"Hyung! Aku sudah pulang!" Seru Junhong saat menemukan dua hyungnya di dapur. "Apa itu, hyung?" Mata polosnya menyipit, mengamati botol dengan cairan pink - yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang mulai panjang – di tangan hyungnya.

"YAH! YOO YOUNGJAE! INI TIDAK ENAK! AKU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MENDENGARKANMU!" Himchan berseru marah pada dongsaengnya yang sudah mendorongnya untuk meminum cairan aneh tersebut.

"Yah! Kan aku tidak tahu, hyung! Jangan salahkan aku!" Tatapan tajam Himchan tetap tidak mau lepas dari mata hitam Youngjae.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya, hyung?" Junhong bertanya pada hyungdeulnya. Ia penasaran pada apa yang sedang dipermasalahkan oleh hyungdeulnya tersebut. Dan terutama, ia sedang sangat haus. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia muncul di dapur. Ia butuh cairan untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering akibat kelelahan.

"Ah! Benar! Sekarang kau yang mencobanya Junhong!" Youngjae berseru sambil merampas botol tersebut dari Himchan dan menyodorkannya pada Junhong yang tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo, hyung." Junhong berkata pelan sambil meminum cairan pink tersebut. Dahinya berkerut sesaat setelah cairan tersebut sampai ke mulutnya. Dan sebelum seluruh cairan tersebut habis diminum oleh Junhong yang sedang sangat kehausan, Himchan merampasnya dengan cepat.

"Kau juga harus mencobanya, Yoo Youngjae!" Himchan berkata dengan serius. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan Youngjae.

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan meminumnya!" Youngjae yang tidak terima disalahkan langsung mengambil botol tersebut dan meminum sedikit cairan pink yang tersisa. "Kau puas?"

Himchan menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Aku akan menelepon Upie dan yang lain. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Mereka harus pulang." Kata Himchan sambil mengambil hand phonenya dari saku jeansnya dan meninggalkan dapur beserta dongsaengnya.

"Ck. Dasar." Youngjae menggerutu dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Itu tadi obat apa memangnya, hyung?"

"Itu bukan obat, Junhong." Kata Youngjae dan melanjutkan sebelum Junhong bertanya kembali. "Dan jika kau bertanya itu cairan apa, untuk apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Kau sebaiknya cepat mandi dan segera tidur."

"Ah baiklah hyung. Tapi aku mau minum dulu. Aku masih haus."

~ooo~

Keesokan harinya…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Teriakan nyaring dari kamar mandi merupakan suara pertama yang mengisi asrama B.A.P di hari itu.

"Yah! Hyung! Kenapa berteriak pagi-pagi begini!" Youngjae yang memasuki kamar mandi menggerutu sambil merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya. Ia belum melihat hyungnya dengan seksama.

"AAAAAHHH!" Himchan kembali berteriak. "Kau juga?!"

"Apanya hyung?" Youngjae memandang hyungnya bertanya-tanya sebelum menyadari tangan hyungnya yang sedang menunjuk ke arah dadanya? Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa di bagian dada hyungnya ada dua gundukan yang tersembunyi di dalam kaos putih tersebut? Apakah itu? "AAAAHHH! Hyung, di dadamu itu apa?"

"Kau juga punya boobs, Jae? Apa yang terjadi dengan kita berdua?" Himchan bertanya dengan mata yang membesar.

"Kalian ini kenapa ribut-ribut?" Yongguk tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Youngjae pun segera memutarkan badannya untuk memberitahukan keganjilan dada Himchan pada Yongguk. Tetapi sebelum satu kata pun meluncur dari bibirnya ia mengikuti pandangan yang dalam dari hyungnya tersebut. Pandangan itu menuju… dadanya, dadanya yang menonjol?

"AAAAAHHHH! Apa ini?" Ia mennggengam dan mengangkat dua tonjolan sedang pada dadanya.

Yongguk semakin membulatkan matanya saat tonjolan tersebut naik turun mengikuti gerakan tangan Youngjae.

"Yah! Yoo Youngjae berhenti!" Himchan langsung menyerbu ke antara Yongguk dan Youngjae, menghalangi pandangan pervert sang leader pada dada Youngjae.

"Kau, Bang Yongguk! Sekarang keluar! Nanti saja kujelaskan!" Himchan mendorong paksa Yongguk untuk keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintunya dan berbalik menghadap Youngjae. "Ini gawat, Youngjae! Sini kulihat!" Ia berseru sambil mengangkat kaos oblong yang dikenakan Youngjae. "Kita tamat." Menghela napas panjang sebelum membalikkan tubuh Youngjae ke cermin. "Kau lihat itu? Itu namanya buah dada. Dan yang terburuk, kita tidak hanya memiliki itu, tapi ini." Ia menurunkan celananya dan bukannya kejantanannya yang terlihat melainkan vagina. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Youngjae yang ternganga lebar seakan rahangnya hendak terlepas dari wajahnya. "Kita menjadi perempuan." Himchan berkata pelan sambil menarik celana Youngjae ke bawah. "See? Kita menjadi perempuan sekarang." Menaikkan kembali celana miliknya, Himchan kemudian menatap tubuh barunya di cermin. "Kita menjadi perempuan." Ia berbisik lalu beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Kita menjadi perempuan." Senyumnya melebar. "Kita perempuan!" Ia berteriak gembira lalu mengguncang bahu Youngjae yang kini terlihat shock oleh sikap hyungnya. "Tidakkah ini hebat! Dengan ini aku bukanlah seorang gay!" menaikkan celana Youngjae lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo bersiap-siap! Kita perlu perlengkapan untuk perempuan." Tertawa kecil yang bagi Youngjae terlihat mengerikan. "Kita butuh bra!"

~ooo~

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita membangunkan Junhong dan mengajaknya juga? Kau liat kan?" Youngjae berbalik ke arah Himchan sambil tangannya menunjuk tonjolan indah yang menyembul dari tanktop hitam yang dikenakan Junhong. "Dia juga berubah. Ini benar-benar karena cairan pink tersebut."

"Biarkan saja dia tidur. Dia butuh tidur yang cukup untuk pertumbuhan. Lagi pula akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Rasanya seperti memilihkan pakaian untuk anak gadis sendiri." Himchan tertawa gemas. Youngjae yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah pasrah dengan bencana perubahan seks yang dialaminya. Ia ingin menjadi lelaki kembali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan dia sendiri di sini. Bagaimana jika Daehyun dan Jongup pulang." Youngjae masih mengamati Junhong yang tidur di tempat tidur tingkat bagian atas. "Omo! Rambutnya juga bertambah panjang hyung! Kenapa rambutku tidak ya?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan iri karena perubahan yang tidak adil. "Rambutmu juga tidak bertambah panjang tapi itumu ukurannya lebih besar dari punyaku, hyung." Ujar Youngjae sambil menunjuk buah dada ukuran sedang yang ada pada Himchan.

"Oh benarkah?" Himchan langsung menyerbu ke dekat tempat tidur tingkat mereka, mengamati Junhong yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Wah! Daebak! Punyanya seukuran Hyosung noona! Dan benar rambutnya bertambah panjang. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa begini?"

"Oh! Mungkin karena dia yang paling banyak meminum cairan pink itu hyung!"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung. Ya mungkin karena itu. Itu sebabnya boobs mu pun kecil, karena kau minumnya sedikit."

"Ya aku tidak peduli lah. Seoga saja efeknya lebih cepat menghilang karena aku meminumnya sedikit. Nah kau belum menjawab bagaimana kalau kedua orang bodoh itu pulang sebelum kita sampai rumah?"

"Upie tidak bodoh. Mereka bilang kalau hari ini mereka dan teman-teman Upie akan pergi ikut pelatihan menembak jadi akan pulang larut malam." Kata Himchan sambil mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya. "Aku tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menginap di tempat teman Upie lagi. Mereka pasti pulang malam ini. Dan pada saat itu, kita ceritakan kepada mereka semua. Untung saja Yongguk tidak ambil pusing dan langsung pergi ke rumah kakaknya."

"Hyung, Yongguk hyung sebenarnya-"

"Panggil aku eonni, Youngjae-ah! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Dan panggil Yongguk dengan sebutan oppa bukan hyung. Kau kan sekarang perempuan."

"Oppa?" Youngjae berpura-pura ingin muntah. Kata itu sangat asing untuk ia ucapkan. Biasanya fansnya yang memanggilnya oppa. Ia menunduk sedih. "Aku ingin jadi lelaki lagi."

"Ayo kita pergi!"

~ooo~

"Aku pulang~!" Daehyun menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu melepaskan sepatunya. "Kenapa sepi? Belum pada bangun huh?" Ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih terasa sakit, dan kemudian terdiam sebelum membuka lemari es di depannya. Membaca note panjang di pintu freezer. "Junhongie, eonni dan Youngjae eonni (?)" Mengkerutkan dahinya, Daehyun kemudian melanjutkan membaca note tersebut, "pergi berbelanja untuk perlengkapan kita. Tenang saja aku akan membelikan kebutuhan barumu (?) Jangan khawatir, kita bertiga akan baik-baik saja. Eonni dan Youngjae eonni akan tiba di rumah sekitar pukul tiga. Baik-baik di rumah dan jangan sembarangan menerima tamu. Makanan sudah disediakan, makanlah! Himchan eonni." Menegakkan tubuhnya, Daehyun masih berkerut. "Eonni? Mereka sedang berakting? Memangnya kita dapat tawaran iklan dengan tema cross gender?" Daehyun bergumam sendiri sambil membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia meminumnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Daehyun yang mendengar suara Junhong di belakangnya, membalikkan badan sambil tetap meminum air dan… byuuurrr. Seluruh air yang ada di mulutnya tersembur tepat mengenai objek yang mengejutkannya.

"Hyuuuung~ Kau ini jorok sekali!" Perempuan dengan suara yang mirip dengan milik Junhong itu berseru dan berhenti mengucek matanya lalu melihat ke bawah, ke bagian basah pada buah dadanya. "Apa ini?" Menggengam gundukan besar di dadanya dengan tatapan horror dan menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya ke dalam belahan yang terbentuk sempurna karena tanktop – yang menjadi terlalu ketat di bagian atasnya - yang ia kenakan.

Mata Daehyun terbelalak lebar atas pertunjukkan erotis di hadapannya. "Kenapa dengan dadaku, huhu." Ia mulai menaik-naikan dada besarnya dengan pebuh kebingungan, benar-benar terlupa dengan cairan yang membasahi kulit mulus putih pada dadanya. Dan Daehyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dua tonjolan yang mulai menegak pada permukaan buah dada tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa begini, hyung?" Perempuan dengan tanktop hitam tersebut menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Daehyun dengan mata jernih polosnya. "Hyung! Hidungmu berdarah!" Bergegas mendekati Daehyun yang matanya tidak mau lepas dari buah dada indah milik perempuan asing yang semakin mendekat dan terpampang jelas di hadapannya. "Ah! Tisu tisu!" Perempuan berpakaian seksi itu berseru sambil berjalan melewati Daehyun dengan buah dadanya yang sempat bersenggolan dengan lengan kanan Daehyun.

"Shit!" Daehyun mengutuk pelan. Celana jeansnya benar-benar terasa sempit sekarang. Sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya terbangun. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Mengumpat dalam hati karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menenangkan Daehyun junior di bawah sana. Ia yakin bahwa kocokan yang biasa ia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri tidak akan bekerja optimal untuk saat ini.

Daehyun semakin terpaku. Kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan. Juga matanya tidak dapat dipindahkan dari perempuan asing yang ada di depan matanya. Bertubuh langsing dan berambut hitam panjang dengan sepertiga dari rambut panjangnya, pada bagian bawah memiliki warna merah ke pink-pink an. Rambut tersebut begitu indah dan manis, dan tubuh seksi itu, dengan tonjolan yang terus saling berhimpitan di dalam pakaian ketat hitam tersebut, ketika sang empunya berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung mancung Daehyun, begitu amat sangat menggoda iman sang _main vocalist_.

"Woa! Daebak! Kau bertambah tinggi hyung! Akhirnya ada juga hyung yang mengalahkan tinggi badanku sekarang!" _hyung? Kenapa perempuan bertubuh rrr ini memanggil aku hyung bukan oppa? _ Daehyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Kenapa perempuan yang jauh lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun yang pernah ia temui ini terus menerus memanggilnya hyung?

"K-k-kau siapa? Apa kau sepupu Junhong?" Ya perempuan ini mengingatkannya pada Junhong. Wajah manisnya, kulit putih mulusnya, dan tingginya yang sepertinya di atas rata-rata tinggi perempuan pada umumnya mengingat bahwa ia hanya beberapa centi di bawah Daehyun.

"Kau bicara apa hyung?" Katanya sambil tetap fokus pada hidung mimisan Daehyun. "Nah, biarkan seperti ini agar darahnya berhenti mengalir hyung." Perempuan manis itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis seakan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, hal tersebut justru menimbulkan efek sebaliknya terhadap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jung Daehyun sama sekali tidak tenang.

.

_to be continued…_

Review?

Update akan lebih cepat kalo bnyk yg review =D

Bagi yang sama sekali ga punya keinginan utk review, please stop di sini dan jgn klik chapter selanjutnya

Tolong hargai tulisan author dan jgn cuma jd pengagum rahasianya author...

Tunjukkan pesonamu...

- wintergee

Have a nice day~


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

"Hyung, mana hyung yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Mengambil botol mineral dari tangan Daehyun lalu meminumnya tanpa beban. Untuk kesekian kalinya Daehyun tercengang. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya kembali mengalir dari hidungnya bersamaan dengan semakin tersiksanya bagian tubuh bawahnya. Gadis di hadapannya melakukan ciuman tidak langsung dengannya!

Sungguh, Daehyun bersedia untuk memberikan ciuman itu secara langsung jika gadis ini memintanya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau mencium bibir tebal nan seksi milik pemuda Busan ini?

"Kau belum memberi tahu namamu? Dan sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis itu berhenti meminum dan beralih menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan heran. "Kau sakit hyung?"

"Iya. Aku sakit perut."

"Pantas. Otakmu jadi aneh, hyung. Bagian terpenting dari tubuhnmu sedang sakit."

Deg

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau juniorku amat sangat terasa sakit saat ini? Apa dia mencoba menggodaku? Oh, tentu saja pakaian itu. Ia tidak mengenakan bra! Pasti sejak awal dia memiliki tujuan untuk menggodaku?!_

Daehyun mulai berpikir liar seraya berusaha keras menahan tangannya untuk tidak meremas payudara sintal tersebut.

"Mwo? Ada _note_!"

Tidak seperti Daehyun yang membaca note tersebut sambil bersuara, gadis ini membacanya dengan gerakan lucu pada bibirnya tanpa ada suara pun yang keluar.

_Damn! Gadis ini sangat manis. Aku ingin sekali melumat bibir merah muda itu dan shit! Aku sungguh ingin bibir indah itu membungkus Daehyun junior, ahhh._

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera memasang wajah cool saat gadis tersebut kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Mata berkedip-kedip lucu – seperti Junhong? – sambil menunjuk note di pintu freezer. "Apa maksudnya ini, hyung?"

_Dia suka sekali memanggilku hyung. Iya tidak apa-apalah. Apa sih yang tidak untuk gadis seperti dia. _Berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum yang pasti akan dipandang aneh oleh gadis tersebut, Daehyun hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya sebagai respon.

"Youngjae eonni? Himchan eonni? Itu kan panggilan untuk perempuan dari perem-puan?" matanya kini membulat lucu. "Itu artinya ini." Meremas kedua payudaranya lalu beralih menarik rambut panjangnya. "Dan ini? Pantas saja rambut yang kukira rambut palsu ini tidak mau lepas." Terus menarik-narik rambut indahnya dengan wajah putus asa.

"Hentikan." Meraih tangan mulus itu, Daehyun kemudian melanjutkan dengan tatapan khawatir. "Itu bisa melukaimu."

"Tapi hyuuung~" Oh Tuhan. Daehyun sungguh sudah tidak sanggup menatap mata polos yang sekarang mulai berair itu. _She's so fucking adorable!_ "Aku menjadi perempuaaaan~" Gadis itu melebarkan lengannya dan dengan cepat memeluk Daehyun yang kini bahkan sudah tidak mampu untuk menarik nafas. Dia dapat merasakannya kedua payudara besar yang menekan dadanya. Senyum konyol mulai menghiasi wajah mesum Daehyun saat gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Daehyun.

"nnghh." Daehyun dengan cepat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat desahannya yang tak tertahankan mulai keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Bagaimana tidak, nafas hangat gadis tersebut terus menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Hyuuung~ Aku ingin kembali menjadi laki-laki."

Daehyun kini terdiam. Dengan berat hati, ia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah manis itu dengan heran. "kembali menjadi laki-laki?"

"Iyaaa, hyuuung~ Kau ini telat sekali berpikirnya. Ini pasti karena nyawa keduamu sedang sakit kan?"

_Iya benda kebanggaannku sedang kesakitan karenamu._

"Makanya hentikan kebiasaan makanmu yang buruk itu agar perutmu tidak sakit." Mood gadis di hadapannya ini sungguh cepat sekali berubah. Sebelumnya ia menangis di pelukan Daehyun, tapi sekarang marah-marah dan menghina kebiasaan makannya. _Gadis ini sungguh mirip Junhong. Aku yakin mereka ini bersaudara._ "Hah! aku tidak peduli lagi. Youngjae eonni dan Himchan eonni? Artinya mereka juga berubah menjadi perempuan." Memajukan bibir mungilnya sambil berpikir dengan keras. "Ah!" berteriak dengan semangat dan mengejutkan jantung Daehyun, gadis tersebut kemudian melanjutkan 'acara berbicara sendirinya', "Ini pasti karena cairan pink itu."

_Cairan pink?_

"Aku, Himchan hyung, dan Youngjae hyung meminumnya dan sekarang tubuh kami berubah menjadi seperti perempuan." Masih berbicara sendiri seakan melupakan keberadaan Daehyun. "Ini karena cairan tersebut." Menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik, lalu menghela nafas lagi. "Aku ingin kembali seperti semula." Membungkuk untuk mengambil handuk biru muda yang tergeletak di lantai, (_Ohh, bokong yang indah_) lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

_Dia memakai handuk Junhong?_

"Junhong-ah!" Daehyun bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar bersama mereka. "Junhong-ah!" mencari ke sekeliling kamar namun tidak menemukan seorang pun. "Di mana maknae tinggi itu."

"JUNHONG-AH!" berteriak sambil menuju ruang laundry_, _tempat di mana Junhong biasanya berada untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Daehyun harus menemukan Junhong dan meminta penjelasan mengenai gadis misterius tersebut.

"Apa hyung?!" Tersenyum lega saat mendengar suara Junhong, Daehyun kemudian meninggalkan ruang laundry dan terdiam di dapur. _Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi. _Daehyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan heran.

"JUNHONG-AH! KAU DIMANA?"

"Di kamar mandi hyung! Ada apa?" Suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

Deg

Bukankah gadis tersebut tadi ke kamar mandi? Daehyun bergegas ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu putih tersebut. Sekali lagi, dia harus memastikannya. Menatap tajam pada pintu kamar mandi, Daehyun berharap ia salah dengar. Ia berharap Junhong tidak sedang berada di dalam, bersama gadis yang telah mengusik libidonya.

"Junhong-ah kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mandi hyung. Kenapa?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Daehyun merasa sangat kecewa. Ternyata gadis itu pacar Junhong. Rasa sesak di dadanya tiba-tiba berpindah ke perut nya. _Damn! _Sakit perutnya datang kembali. Ia berada pada kondisi kritis sekarang.

Mengetuk pintu putih itu dengan agak keras, Daehyun berusaha untuk menhilangkan rasa malunya karena hendak menggangu dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, entah sedang melakukan apa. "Junhong-ah! Biarkan aku masuk! Perutku sakit sekali! Aku tidak kuat!" Menyenderkan dahinya pada pintu dengan nafas yang tertahan, Daehyun berusaha menahan sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar dari perutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu itu belum juga terbuka. "Junhong-ah! Hanya sebentar saja biarkan aku masuk! Tolonglah!" _Tolong jangan berpacaran di kamar mandi, yang tidak hanya menyiksa hatiku tapi juga perutku!_

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dan yang membukanya adalah si gadis misterius dengan handuk biru milik Junhong yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tubuh tanjangnya? Oh Tuhan. Junhong sungguh beruntung dapat menikmati tubuh indah itu. Daehyun mendengus penuh iri.

"Janji tidak akan melihat ke arah _bathtub_ hyung?"

Oh, bahkan dengan Daehyun datang menginterupsi, mereka tetap akan melanjutkannya?

"Ya. Tenang saja aku tidak akan melihat kalian." Daehyun berkata cepat karena rasa sakit di perut dan hatinya, atau lebih tepatnya, kejantanannya.

Pintu tersebut dibuka lebih lebar untuk membiarkan Daehyun yang bergegas menuju toilet dan segera menurunkan celananya. _Shit! _Kejantanannya benar-benar sudah menegak sempurna. Sesaat kemudian sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak akan menutupinya melainkan sengaja memperlihatkan penis besar dan panjangnya. Agar gadis itu sadar bahwa punyanya jauh lebih besar dari punya Junhong. Ya, sebagai laki-laki yang tinggal bersama, mandi bersama dan melihat tubuh telanjang masing-masing bukanlah hal yang aneh. Daehyun tahu kalau milik Junhong lebih kecil darinya.

Daehyun duduk tegak sambil tersenyum bangga, mulai terlupa bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukannya di toilet tersebut adalah jauh dari hal yang patut dibanggakan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Di mana Choi Junhong? Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung sambil melihat sekeliling kamar mandi kecil mereka, Tidak ada Junhong. Yang ada hanya si gadis misterius yang berjalan indah menuju _tub _dan hendak melepaskan handuk yang dikenakannya. Namun, handuk itu belum juga terlepas. Gadis itu terdiam.

"Kau sudah janji, hyung, untuk tidak melihat."

Daehyun tertangkap basah. Bahkan gadis itu tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengakap pandangan tajam Daehyun terhadapnya.

"Oh, maaf." Jawab Daehyun dengan malu seraya memalingkan wajahnya pada pintu. "Di mana Junhong? Katanya ia sedang mandi."

"Memang aku sedang mandi, hyung." Itu suara Junhong. Daehyun segera berbalik dan mendapati gadis misterius di dalam tub yang penuh dengan busa, yang sayangnya bagi Daehyun, menutupi buah dada indah tersebut. "Ini aku sedang mandi, hyung. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Mulut Daehyun terbuka lebar. "Kau Choi Junhong?"

"Iya." Jawabnya kesal sambil menggosok-gosokan rambutnya hingga muncul busa.

Dengan rambut penuh busa yang menyebabkan wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas, Daehyun mulai yakin kalau itu benar Junhong. Sebelumnya, ia tidak dapat mengenalinya karena rambut hitam panjangnya. Junhong jarang sekali membiarkan rambutnya berwarna hitam.

"Kalau kau Junhong, kenapa kau punya itu?" Daehyun menunjuk bongkahan indah – yang hanya terlihat sebagian atasnya - pada dada gadis yang mengaku Junhong itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dongsaengnya.

"Aish! Kau ini benar-benar hyung! Aku kan tadi sudah sibuk mempermasalahkannya. Memangnya kau tidak menyimak? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan tadi? Perutmu yang sakit? Makanya berhenti makan-"

"Iya iya aku tahu. Berhenti mengajariku! Aku lebih tua darimu." Berhenti sejenak sambil terus memandangi tubuh indah Junhong perempuan. "Jadi kau benar Junhong?"

"HYUNG!"

"Hehe sabar. Aku kan masih tidak percaya bagaimana tubuhmu bisa berubah begitu. Bahkan rambut dan tinggimu juga berubah. Ini kan bukan sesuatu yang sering ditemui. Jadi wajar kalau aku masih tidak percaya."

"Terserahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya."

"Hmm, kalau begitu. Bisakan kau perlihatkan tubuh barumu biar aku bisa lebih yakin." Ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum.

"Yah! Andwaeyooo!" Teriak Junhong sambil menutupi dada besarnya. "Aku sekarang perempuan hyung! Aku tidak boleh sembarangan menunjukkan tubuhku pada orang lain terutama laki-laki!" Teriak Junhong sewot.

"Yaa kau kan tidak lahir sebagai perempuan. Kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau akan kembali menjadi laki-laki. Jadi apa salahnya memperlihatkan tubuh barumu kepadaku agar hyungmu ini dapat memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _baby_ kita ini. Sebagai hyungmu, aku punya tanggung jawab untuk membantu permasalahanmu." Ujar Daehyun panjang lebar dalam upaya melancarkan hasratnya. Melihat kedua payudara besar itu seutuhnya serta sang _pussy _yang mungkin tersembunyi di selangkangan dari kaki yang panjang dan indah itu. "Bagaimana?"

Junhong berpikir dalam. Perkataan hyung kesayangannya ini ada benarnya. Daehyun hyung selalu ada untuk membantunya jika ia memiliki masalah. Di antara semua hyung, Daehyun hyung selalu jadi yang pertama kali menyadari permasalahan Junhong. Jadi mungkin dia juga bisa membantunya kali ini.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Junhong? Kan tidak selamanya juga kau menjadi perempuan? Masih ada kemungkinan untuk berubah kembali normal." Junhong menatap ke atas dan baru menyadari kalau hyungnya sudah selesai dengan urusan di toilet.

Dan saat ini pemuda tampan bersuara emas itu sedang berdiri di samping _tub_ tempat ia menyembunyikan tubuh barunya. Junhong menelan ludahnya. Tatapan hyungnya kali ini sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang biasa diberikan kepadanya. Tatapannya saat ini, seakan ingin memakan Junhong seakan-akan Junhong adalah cheesecake kesukaannya.

"Kau percaya pada hyung kan?" berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mata mereka, Daehyun mulai menunjukkan ekspresi terlukanya. Jung Daehyun memiliki bakat terpendam, yaitu akting.

Junhong bimbang. Ia tidak ingin melihat hyungnya bersedih. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Daehyun hyung menatapnya seperti menatap cheesecake? Itu tidak mungkin. Ia dan Daehyun hyung sudah biasa mandi bersama, tidak mungkin Daehyun hyung punya pikiran buruk terhadapnya. Sebagai maknae yang penurut, dia harus mempercayai dan mendengarkan hyungnya.

Ia akan menunjukkan tubuh barunya pada hyungnya yang telat dalam berpikir ini.

.

_to be continued…_

_._

Gimana ceritanya? Suka? Kalau suka kasih Review yaa~

Biar semangat updatenya

Makasih yang udah review:

_**iloyalty1**__** , **__**SooJung-ie**__** , **__** .35**_

Aku suka review kalian~

Makasih juga untuk yg udah follow dan fav cerita ini.

Have a nice day~


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

"Junhongie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Junhong menatap wajah hyungnya. Sebelumnya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi terluka, namun kini wajah tampan itu menunjukkan perhatian yang begitu besar. Daehyun hyung benar-benar merasa khawatir padanya. Junhong kini merasa malu karena sempat memandang curiga dan meragukan hyungnya.

Menunduk dalam dan menatap bongkahan kenyal pada dadanya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Junhong menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebelumnya, ia sudah sempat memeriksa seluruh perubahan itu. Dan entah mengapa, dirinya yang hingga kemarin belum pernah melihat tubuh telanjang perempuan sekalipun, sama sekali tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bagian-bagian vital yang hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan ini. Jadi mungkin saja, hyungnya yang bersuara merdu ini juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah hyung." Suara itu begitu pelan, tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan, tapi telinga seorang Jung Daehyun yang sudah sejak tadi menanti kata tersebut, dapat mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas. Daehyun tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya ia harus berusaha keras menahan senyum itu, saat sang empunya tubuh indah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sesuatu di dalam dada Daehyun bergejolak hebat. Ia tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya bahwa Junhong memiliki tatapan seperti ini. Apakah perubahan ini juga mempengaruhi cara menatapnya?

"Selain aku sendiri, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihat tubuh baruku, hyung."

Daehyun menelan salivanya kasar. Daehyun begitu menyukai kata-kata itu. Menjadi orang pertama.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Alis Junhong sedikit terangkat. "Apa kau tidak mau? Baiklah kalau begi-"

"Aku mau! Tentu saja aku mau!" Oh, Daehyun sungguh ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Junhong menatapnya kaget. Ia benar-benar malu karena terlalu bersemangat, setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha untuk menjaga image coolnya. Kemana ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya ini? Ya tentu saja, air di dalam bathtub itu sepertinya menjadi opsi yang paling baik, lebih tepatnya menyenangkan. Namun, jika itu ia lakukan, ia tidak akan hanya semakin menghancurkan image-nya tapi juga menghilangkan kesempatan emasnya untuk memandangi tubuh baru Junhong yang begitu sempurna, karena indera penglihatannya itu akan terbakar oleh sabun yang tercampur di dalamnya. "Ah, maksudku, aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Junhong-ah." Menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak berasa gatal, Daehyun berusaha untuk mengembalikan image-nya. Entah mengapa, sekarang ia begitu memikirkan tentang image-nya di mata Junhong.

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Ini tidak seperti kau meminta paksa tomat ceriku."

"Hehe benar juga."

"Menurutku sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan tubuh ini." Meremas kedua payudara yang tersembunyi di telapak tangannya. Junhong tidak menyadari tatapan lapar yang diarahkan hyungnya pada benda kenyal tersebut. Sampai saat ia menaikkan tatapannya dari dadanya, dan mendapati wajah Daehyun di hadapannya. "Kau terlalu dekat hyung."

"Huh?" Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari payudara sintal tersebut, dan kini wajah Junhong hanya beberapa centi di depannya. Begitu dekat. Ia menjilat bibir tebalnya, tidak mampu melepaskan tatapannya dari bibir merah muda Junhong yang sedikit terbuka, basah dan menggoda.

Tahan Jung Daehyun, tahan nafsumu.

Kembali pada posisinya semula. Daehyun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bersabar. Belum saatnya ia menyerang Junhong. Oh! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Tidak, tidak. Dia ini Choi Junhong, dongsaengnya yang paling muda dan polos. Ia tidak mungkin menginginkannya kan? Meskipun tubuhnya saat ini seperti perempuan, ia tetaplah laki-laki.

Daehyun kini bersemayam pada pikirannya sendiri.

Namun, ia segera tersadar dengan adanya pergerakan dari tangan Junhong pada dada putihnya. Junhong akan menunjukkannya! Daehyun menjilat basah bibirnya dan menunggu tangan itu untuk pindah. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat Daehyun berjuang keras dengan kesabarannya. Sungguh, ia ingin segera menarik tangan itu dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan semua uang itu, kita tidak akan perlu berjalan kaki seperti tadi hyung!"

Pergerakan tangan itu terhenti. "Ohh~ kenapa?" Daehyun mengeluh kecewa. Menatap Junhong untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun yang ditatap hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Itu suara Youngjae hyung." Mengedipkan matanya lagi, Junhong bersorak gembira. "Mereka sudah pulang!"

_Tidak!_ Daehyun berteriak kesal dalam hati. _Shit!_ _Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!_

"HYUUUNG!" Junhong tiba-tiba berteriak. "HYU- hmpf!" Mulutnya kini dibungkam oleh tangan Daehyun.

"Ssstt! Jangan panggil mereka di saat tubuhmu masih seperti ini! Mereka tidak boleh melihatmu telanjang!" Daehyun yang mengira bahwa Himchan dan Youngjae adalah laki-laki yang tidak akan dapat menahan nafsu atas tubuh indah Junhong, tidak rela membiarkan mereka melihat Junhong seperti sekarang. Hanya Daehyun, hanya Daehyun yang boleh melihatnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Daehyun? Sekali lagi Daehyun mengalami pertentangan batin dalam dirinya. "Pakai bajumu dulu! Jangan biarkan mereka melihatmu seperti ini!"

"Junhong-ah kau di sini? YAH! JUNG DAEHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BABY-KU!" Himchan berteriak marah saat didapatinya Daehyun sedang menutup mulut Junhong dengan tangannya. Dan, oh! Junhong bahkan sedang telanjang di dalam bathtub itu!

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mengikuti pandangan tajam hyungnya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku eonni! Kau-." Himchan beralih dan bersiap untuk meneruskan pidatonya pada Youngjae. Namun, yang sekarang menjadi gadis tomboy itu justru segera memotong ucapannya dan mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

"YAH! JUNG DAEHYUN MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? KEMARI KAU!" Youngaje berteriak kesal sambil bergegas ke arah Daehyun yang kini sedang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"H-himchan hyung, kenapa dengan tubuhmu?" Daehyun yang sedari tadi menatap heran belahan dada yang terlihat di balik gaun musim panas elegan yang dikenakan Himchan, tidak menyadari kemarahan Himchan dan Youngjae terhadapnya.

"Ah ini!" Himchan mulai tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku sekarang perempuan."

"YAH! HYUNG!" Youngjae berteriak kembali.

"EONNI!" Himchan balas berteriak.

"Terserahlah! Kita harus memberikan pelajaran pada Jung mesum ini! Apa-apan dia berjongkok di dekat Junhong yang sedang mandi!"

"Yah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" _Belum._ "Dan hyung! Kau juga menjadi perempuan seperti Junhong? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan Jung mesum. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu!" Youngjae menarik paksa Daehyun untuk berdiri.

"Yah! Lepaskan! Kenapa kau sebut aku Jung mesum terus! Kau sendiri juga masuk ke sini dan melihat tubuh Junhong yang hampir telanjang!"

"Dia sudah telanjang." Youngjae berkata malas. Pemuda Busan ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Iya tapi kan ada busa-busa itu yang menutupi tubuhnya." _Busa-busa sialan itu_. "Kalau kau bilang aku mesum, berarti kau juga mesum, Yoo Youngjae!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau kan tidak berubah menjadi perempuan dan masih laki-laki sepertiku!"

_BUGH_

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Ayo kita berkelahi saja di luar!"

_BUGH_

"Yah! Yoo Youngjae!"

"Aku juga sekarang menjadi perempuan!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Dadamu masih rata begi-"

_BUGH_

"Yah! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Menarik kerah baju Youngjae dengan kasar, Daehyun kemudian melanjutkan, "Ayo kita berkelahi saja di luar!" Daehyun mengancam dengan suara berat dan dalam penuh amarah.

"Kau tidak hanya mesum tapi juga pecundang."

"M-mwo?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengajak seorang perempuan untuk berkelahi." Youngjae menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bercanda Yoo Youngjae!"

"Tidak, hyung! Youngjae hyung juga meminum cairan pink itu kemarin." Akhirnya Junhong mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya itu benar. Dan jika kau berani sedikit saja menyakiti Youngjae-ku, kau akan tamat Jung Daehyun." Himchan berkata dingin. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh gadis-gadisnya. Himchan umma menjadi lebih sensitif sekarang.

"Tapi dia tidak punya-" Daehyun menatap dada Youngjae. Terlihat dua tonjolan di dada tersebut. Ia tahu betul apa itu. Youngjae juga menjadi perempuan. "Hmpf!" Menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak, Daehyun lengah, dan tidak sadar lengan Youngjae yang untuk kesekian kalinya melayang ke kepalanya.

_BUGH_

"Berhenti memandanginya, Jung mesum!"

"Yah! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Mana ada perempuan yang kasar sepertimu!" Daehyun berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak mungkin menghajar perempuan. "Kau harus berterima kasih karena sekarang menjadi perempuan, karena jika kau masih laki-laki, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu."

Youngjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ada bagusnya juga menjadi perempuan. Ia tahu betul bahwa perkataan Daehyun tadi bukan hanya sebuah gertakan. Youngjae akui bahwa ia selalu kalah dalam berkelahi melawan Daehyun. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda Busan itu.

"Ya hentikan perkelahian kalian. Kita kembali ke topik yang paling utama." Ketiga member B.A.P di dalam kamar mandi itu secara bersamaan menatap Himchan, hyung – eh eonni atau noona mereka yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"Jadi ,Jung mesum ini mau dihukum apa?" Daehyun beralih cepat kepada Youngjae. Ia kesal sekali pada gadis tomboy tersebut. "Apa? Kau tidak bisa menghajarku Jung mesum!"

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya sambil melambaikan tangannya, tidak setuju. "Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi Upie."

"huh?" Youngjae memandangnya tidak percaya. Berbeda dengan kedua member lainnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun pada ekspresi mereka.

"Upie dimana? Kenapa dia membiarkan orang mesum sepertimu masuk ke kamar mandi saat Junhongie sedang mandi cantik?" Himchan bertanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Setelah pelatihan menembak, dia ikut pelatihan memanah. Aku tidak mengikutinya karena (_perutku sakit_) aku sudah mahir dalam panah memanah."

"Bukannya karena perutmu sakit hyung?"

~ooo~

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" Mengambil nafas dengan susah payah, Daehyun yang sudah kelelahan hendak menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa.

"Yah! Tidak boleh duduk! Kau masih dihukum!"

"Aish!" Mangacak rambut basahnya dengan kesal, Daehyun hanya bisa berjongkok. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia harus terus menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kakinya yang sudah mulai pegal.

"Berbelanja ke supermarket tanpa naik kendaraan apapun sudah. Membuang sampah juga sudah. Baru dua, masih kurang. Apa lagi ya?" Youngjae berkacak pinggang sambil berpikir.

"Jangan lupakan bahwa kau juga menyuruhku untuk tidak menggunakan lift. Kau tahu kan dorm kita ini lantai berapa?"

"hmpf." Youngjae segera berbalik badan untuk menahan tawanya. Rekannya seseama _main vocalist_ ini benar-benar bodoh. Jelas-jelas Youngjae tidak mengawasinya, tapi tetap saja ia melakukan hal tidak masuk akal yang disuruhkan padanya. "Baiklah kupikir selanjutnya-"

"Kyaaa! Lihat ini Youngjae-ah!" Himchan tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar bersama mereka dengan wajah gembira penuh semangat. "Semua baju yang kupilihkan untuknya pas! Sempurna! Untunglah tinggi badannya pun berubah. Kalau tidak, semua jerih payahku memilihkan baju untuknya hanya sia-sia. Junhongie ayo keluar!"

Junhong melangkah keluar kamar dengan senyum manis pada wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia suka sekali bereksperimen dengan penampilannya. Dan ini merupakan kesempatan langkanya - yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia tungu-tungu -, yaitu mencoba berbagai jenis busana perempuan. Junhong sangat senang.

Daehyun segera berdiri dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Ia sedang melihat malaikat tercantik yang turun dari surga. Mengenakan gaun musim panas berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga-bunga merah muda pada sekitar bagian dadanya yang memberikan kesan manis, (_semanis buah dada di balik pakaian tersebut ohh_), dengan rok yang menggantung manis dan hanya menutupi separuh bagian dari paha putih mulusnya. Gaun tersebut semakin memperindah tubuh Junhong yang pada dasarnya sudah sempurna.

Tatapan Daehyun kemudian berpindah ke wajah manis itu. Rambut hitam panjang dengan highlight merah mudanya dikepang menyamping dalam satu untaian. Manis. Cantik. Saat ini Daehyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahwa gadis ini, yang tidak lain adalah Junhong, lebih dari sempurna.

Jantung Daehyun semakin berdetak keras saat malaikat cantik di hadapannya menangkap tatapan penuh kagumnya.

Ia Choi Junhong, sang maknae, dongsaengmu, Jung Daehyun. Kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Pertentangan batin kembali melandanya.

Kedua bola mata indah itu terus menatapnya, seakan memaksanya untuk segera membuat keputusan.

Daehyun berjalan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Ia terlupa akan sekitarnya. Terlupa akan kenyataan bahwa gadis yang kedua tangan mulusnya, saat ini berada pada genggaman eratnya merupakan salah satu dongsaengnya di B.A.P, orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

Dan mulai detik ini, orang tersebut telah sepenuhnya merebut hati seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

_to be continued…_

a.n.

Haha gimana? Bagi yg menantikan adegan 'ehem' nya daelo harap bersabar yaaa (authornya juga ga sabar sih sbnrnya). Masih ada bbrp chap utk sampai kesitu. (author nimba ilmu persmutan dulu). Terus selain daelo, bagi yg mungkin sudah menyadari, di cerita ini akan ada himup dan bangjae juga (ga banyak-banyak sih cuma dikit). Jadi maap banget buat para banghim dan moonjae :( ga tau knapa author emang lbh suka sama pairing yang ga biasa. Yg penting hrs uke sama seme… Kalau uke sama uke atau seme sama seme berasa gimanaaa gitu hehe ini cuma pendapat author loh. Dan pairing daelo, bangjae, sama himup ini udah mencuri hati author. Author suka bgt sama pasangan di killing camp dan starcast ini hehe. Masing-masing dr mereka tetep punya sahabat deket (yg umurnya deketan) dan pasangan _in romatic feelings_ hehe. Bestfriend ada, boyfriend jg ada lolololololol

Oke sekian curhatnya, terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca curhat cantik ini bahkan mau merespon lewat review barangkali, hopefully.

Special thanks buat yg udah sempetin review di chap 2 dan chap 1 yg blom kesebut:

**Bamie Joo , ceicoung , parksihyun912 , marcelmyori , .35 , Himchanekkoya , JungRiChi , foodmonsterjung , MEIMEIMEI , daejunong**

Aku suka review nyaaa

Review lagi ya~

Dan yg kemarin blom sempet review, ayo review sekarang..

Jangan jadi pengagum rahasianya author.. Tunjukan pesonamu.. hehe

Have a nice day~


	4. Chapter 4

_Kedua bola mata indah itu terus menatapnya, seakan memaksanya untuk segera membuat keputusan. _

_Daehyun berjalan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Ia terlupa akan sekitarnya. Terlupa akan kenyataan bahwa gadis yang kedua tangan mulusnya, saat ini berada pada genggaman eratnya merupakan salah satu dongsaengnya di B.A.P, orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri._

_Dan mulai detik ini, orang tersebut telah sepenuhnya merebut hati seorang Jung Daehyun._

.

***Chapter 4***

Menatap dalam pada malaikat cantik di hadapannya, Daehyun berkata dengan sepenuh hati, "Junhong-ah… kau sangat cantik,dan manis."

Tersenyum saat Junhong yeoja membulatkan matanya dengan pipi yang semakin memerah, Daehyun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan halus Junhong. Sungguh, ia tak mau melepaskannya. Ia hanya ingin waktu berhenti, dan selamanya berada di dekat Junhong seperti ini.

Daehyun yakin, kini rasa sayangnya pada Junhong telah berubah. Rasa sayangnya kini semakin kuat.

Ia telah jatuh cinta… pada Choi Junhong.

"Junhong-ah," Daehyun memulai, "aku-"

Bugh!

"Ugh!"

Daehyun jatuh tersungkur ke samping. Penyebabnya, tendangan pada bagian samping tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba.

Ia menghela nafas, kesal. Hancur sudah image-nya di mata Junhong, orang yang ditaksirnya. Jika Youngjae yang melakukannya, ia berjanji akan membalas dendam nanti saat gadis tomboy itu berubah kembali menjadi namja._ Tunggu, berubah kembali? Jika Youngjae bisa berubah kembali, berarti Junhong juga- _

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

Daehyun menatap tangan yang diulurkan oleh Junhong. Oh, Junhong mengkhawatirkannya? Daehyun tersenyum senang, terlupa dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Namun, kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung lama saat tangan yang hendak diraihnya menjauh bersamaan dengan rasa sakit pada telinganya.

"A-a-A-a! sakit hyung!"

"Junhong-ah, dengarkan hyung, jangan dekati Jung mesum itu sampai kau berubah kembali menjadi namja!" Youngjae yang memeluk Junhong dari belakang berusaha untuk menjauhkan jarak Junhong dari Daehyun.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku? Oh! Pasti kau kan yang menendangku tadi? Awas kau- A-A-A! Hyung!" Berusaha keras untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tarikan Himchan pada daun telinganya, Daehyun benar-benar menderita.

"Aku yang menendangmu tadi, Jung Daehyun. Kau mau apa? Dan panggil aku noona sekarang!"

"Tolong hentikan, hyuuung A-A-A! NOONA! Noona! maksudku noona." Bernafas lega sambil mengusap telinganya yang sudah panas dan merah, Daehyun berusaha untuk menghindar dari tatapan Junhong. Oh, dia sungguh malu.

"Kenapa kau memegang tangan Junhong tadi? Kau juga menggodanya hah?" sewot Himchan seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada barunya.

"Aku tidak menggodanya!" bantah Daehyun tidak terima. "Aku hanya memujinya! Bukankah gadis secantik dia harus mendapat pujian seperti itu?" Masih berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Junhong, Daehyun tidak menyadari wajah Junhong yang kembali bersemu merah. "Nah, Himchan hyu- eh noona, bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan lagi yang tadi? Mencobakan baju-baju yeoja padanya. Sebagai satu-satunya namja yang ada di sini saat ini, aku akan memberi penilaian yang objektif." Ujar Daehyun panjang lebar, meyakinkan.

"Itu baju terkhir yang harus dicoba."

"Apa? Curang! Aku kan belum melihatnya!"

"Curang apanya? Salah sendiri kau tidak di sini sejak tadi."

"AKU KAN TADI DIHUKUM!" teriak Daehyun tidak terima.

"YAH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

Menghela nafas hingga bahunya turun di tengah putus asa, Daehyun kini memajukan bibir tebalnya, cemberut. "Bukannya begitu hyu- eh noona. Aish! Ini salahmu Youngjae pabo!" Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia menatap kesal pada sahabatnya. "Coba kalau kau tidak menghukumku tadi!"

"Kau memang pantas dihukum. Lihat saja 'itu'-mu sudah berdiri lagi padahal tadi kau sendiri sudah mengurusnya sebelum dihukum." Menatap sekilas dengan malas pada kejantanan Daehyun, Youngjae mendengus saat wajah Daehyun memerah sambil tangannya menarik bawah kemejanya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang menyembul dibalik jeans itu. "Ckckck, lihat bagaimana Jung mesum ini terlalu bernafsu pada maknae polos kita. Kau punya waktu tujuh menit sebelum melanjutkan hukumanmu. Pergi sana ke kamar mandi!"

~000~

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Youngjae bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Sebagai juru bicara dari ketiganya, Youngjae menjelaskan mengenai cairan pink misterius yang dibawa Himchan, dan bagaimana ketiganya berubah menjadi perempuan setelah meminum cairan tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa Yongguk hyung?" melihat wajah sang leader yang begitu suram, Youngjae merasa khawatir. Ia yakin namja bersuara berat ini sulit menerima perubahan mereka. Meskipun ia sudah menjelaskan padanya dua kali, barusan dan tadi pagi, leader mereka tetap tidak mau menerimanya. Itu sebabnya, namja pecinta _tattoo_ ini lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi saudaranya seharian daripada harus berada di dorm.

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah bisa makan kan? Aku sudah lapar. Energiku sudah terkuras habis karena-"

"Yah! Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae tidak bisa habis pikir kenapa ia punya sahabat sebodoh ini. Di antara ketiganya, Daehyun terlihat yang paling santai dalam menerima perubahan fisik mereka. Youngjae mendengus, _bahkan dia sangat menyukai perubahan itu. Dasar Jung mesum, cih. _Ia beralih menatap Jongup yang duduk di sebelah Himchan. Seperti biasa, ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Namun Youngjae yakin kalau dongsaengnya ini tidak terlalu memusingkan perubahan mereka. Tidak seperti sang leader. "Yongguk hyung?"

"Oppa." Himchan mengingatkan dengan santai sambil terus menatap Jongup terang-terangan.

"Hyuuu-"

"Eonni. Bisakah kita makan sekarang, Bang? Aku juga sudah lapar." Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Himchan menunggu jawaban Yongguk.

"Kita sekarang makan." Suara itu begitu pelan, parau, namun tegas. Meskipun hati Yongguk sedang tidak tenang karena membernya telah berubah menjadi perempuan, ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi leader yang baik dan bijaksana. Youngjae kagum padanya.

~000~

"Apa menjadi perempuan membuat waktu mandi kalian menjadi lebih lama?" gerutu Daehyun seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa yang diduduki Youngjae. "Haaaah! Himchan noona lama sekaliiiii~" memainkan handuk yang dipegangnya, Daehyun tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah ikut bergabung di sofa tersebut, duduk di antara Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Youngjae hyung, apa kau juga merasa berat?"

Deg!

Itu suara Junhong. Junhong sedang duduk di sebelahnya, begitu dekat sampai kakinya yang sedang mengangkang lebar menyentuh paha Junhong. Daehyun menelan salivanya kasar. _Shit!_ Kenapa duduk di dekatnya saja seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat?

"Apa yang berat Junhong?" Tanya Youngjae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tab miliknya.

"Ini hyuuung~"

Daehyun yang penasaran mendekatkan posisinya, berusaha untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud Junhong. Dan, oh, Daehyun junior bangun lagi.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Junhong sedang melakukan pertunjukkan erotis seperti tadi siang. Meremas, dan mengguncang-guncang buah dadanya dengan tangannya. _Oh, seandainya tanganku yang melakukan itu. _Daehyun berangan-angan dalam hati sambil menjilati bibirnya tanpa henti.

"ne?" Tanya Youngjae seraya – akhirnya – menoleh pada Junhong yang sedang duduk bersila menghadapnya. "Yah! Yah! Junhong-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Menatap horror pada dada Junhong yang bergoyang indah – di mata Daehyun -. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Bagaimana jika ada namja yang melihatnya?" Daehyun terkekeh tanpa suara. Youngjae sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. "Yah! Kau di situ rupanya, Jung mesum!" Daehyun mendengus sekarang.

"Ini berat sekali hyung~ Apa semua yeoja juga merasakan penderitaan ini? Kasihan sekali mereka."

"Tidak semuanya mempunyai dada besar sepertimu, Junhong-ah. Aku juga tidak." Menangkap basah Daehyun yang sedang melirik ke arah mereka, Youngjae berteriak kembali, "Yah! Jung Daehyun! Pergi kau sana!"

"Kemana? Himchan noona kan masih di kamar mandi."

"Kan tidak hanya kamar mandi saja tempat kau bisa pergi. Bodoh sekali." Memutar bola matanya malas, Youngjae tiba-tiba duduk tegak. "Himchan hyung di kamar mandi? Bukankah tadi Jongup yang sedang di kamar mandi?"

"Iya. Mereka berdua sedang di kamar mandi. Kau ini bodoh sekali. Mereka kan memang biasa mandi bersama." Berkata malas, hingga sebuah seringaian kemudian muncul di wajah tampan Daehyun. "Dan aku biasa mandi bersama ehem Junhong."

Youngjae yang masih berada di alam pikirnya sendiri tidak mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Kau mau mandi bersama denganku, Junhong?" Wajahnya memerah. Wajah Jung Daehyun memerah. Dan nafasnya semakin berat saat Junhong berbalik dan menatapnya. _Damn! Bersabarlah sedikit Daehyun junior!_

.

_to be continued…_

_._

a.n:

.

Special thanks buat yg udah nyempetin waktunya buat review:

**JungRiChi, .35, , foodmonsterjung, ceicoung, Bamie Joo, marcelmyori, Miss Chocoffee, jtr97, parksihyun912, naepoppo lagi males login, LKCTJ94, SooJung-ie, daejunong, asdfghjkl**

Makasih banyak yaaa…

Terutama buat yg udah review panjaaaang. Aku suka banget review panjang. Kalian membuat hariku indah XD

Ayo review lg~

Love you all!

Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

.

Junhong menatap Daehyun sambil mengengerjapkan matanya lucu. Daehyun tahu betul, ini kebiasaan Junhong, saat ia sedang berpikir.

Oh, entah ada apa dengannya saat ini. Mengapa Daehyun begitu canggung dengan Junhong sekarang? Biasanya ia akan langsung menarik Junhong ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama. Dan tentu itu bukanlah paksaan, karena jika Junhong tidak mau, ia akan langsung protes, dan Daehyun akan membiarkannya pergi. Tapi apa alasannya Junhong menolak mandi bersamanya? Tidak ada. Mereka sama-sama namja. Lagipula, masing-masing dari mereka tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih selain hubungan hyung dongsaeng. Berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya, Youngjae dan Yongguk yang begitu menyukai privasi dan hanya mau mandi sendiri-sendiri sekalipun mereka terancam akan terlambat.

Akhirnya Junhong membuka mulutnya, "Tapi hyung, kita tidak sedang buru-buru. Kita tidak perlu mandi bersama."

Mata berbinar Daehyun perlahan meredup. Sebelumnya, ia terlalu berharap Junhong mau mandi bersamanya. Dan ia lupa, bahwa biasanya mereka mandi bersama hanya ketika mereka bangun kesiangan dan takut terlambat.

Tapi bukan Daehyun namanya, jika ia mudah menyerah.

Daehyun memasang wajah meyakinkan, "Memangnya kau tidak ngantuk? Yang baru mandi kan hanya Jongup dan Himchan noona. Ya, si Jongup itu memang sangat curang." Mendengus sebal kala mengingat bagaimana Jongup melobi agar dibiarkan mandi pertama dengan alasan ia begitu berkeringat karena acara olahraganya hari ini. Dan semuanya mengiyakan, kecuali Daehyun, tentu saja. "Dan kau tahu sendiri, kedua orang itu sudah berada di kamar mandi selama hampir satu jam! Dan orang yang sedang sibuk terbengong di sampingmu itu bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam hanya untuk luluran. Oh! Apalagi ia sekarang menjadi yeoja. Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktu dua jam!"

"Apa selama itu hyung?"

"Tentu!" Tidak menghiraukan mulutnya yang hampir berbusa, Daehyun melanjutkan 'acara mari membujuk Junhong'-nya. "Dan bagaimana jika Yongguk hyung pulang sebelum giliranmu mandi? Ia sering tiba-tiba mendapat inspirasi lagu baru jika sedang mandi. Dan kalau sudah begitu, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu tiga jam! Lalu jam berapa kau akan mandi dan harus menahan rasa kantukmu?" Daehyun berusaha menahan senyumnya. Kini ia sangat berterimakasih karena makan malam mereka sempat terundur tadi.

Junhong masih terlihat ragu. "Tapi… aku sekarang yeoja hyung. Namja dan yeoja kan tidak boleh mandi bersama."

Ah! Itu benar. Daehyun melupakan hal ini. Padahal ini alasan utamanya ingin mandi bersama dengan Junhong. Daehyun berpikir sebentar. Dan berpikir. Ini agaknya sulit untuk dijawab.

Namun, teriakan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba memberikannya ide… yang cemerlang.

"HIMCHAN HYUNG KENAPA KAU MANDI BERSAMA DENGAN JONGUP!" Youngjae bergegas menuju dua orang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kemudian memasang ekspresi curiga pada keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku eonni! Dan untuk apa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" Himchan berkata santai sambil berjalan ke kamar bersama mereka. Youngjae mengikutinya sambil menarik paksa lengan kekar Jongup. Dan akhirnya, hanya tersisa Daehyun dan Junhong di ruang tengah.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri kan. Himchan noona dan Jongup pun masih tetap mandi bersama meskipun Himchan hyung sudah berubah menjadi Himchan noona."

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, YOUNGJAE PABO!" teriakan Himchan terdengar dari kamar mereka.

Daehyun menatap kamar mereka sambil bergumam, "Si gadis tomboy itu pasti berpikiran kotor. Menagatai aku mesum padahal sendirinya lebih mesum." Lalu kembali memandang Junhong. "Bagaimana?" melihat keraguan yang masih terpancar pada mata polos Junhong, Daehyun menambahkan. "Meskipun tubuhmu sekarang seperti yeoja," Daehyun membelai kepala Junhong, "kau tetap Choi Junhong. Hyung tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Junhong tertawa kecil. Sungguh, Daehyun ingin memakannya. Oh tidak! Baru saja sedetik yang lalu ia mengatakan tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Junhong. Tapi tentu, ia akan tetap memegang perkataannya karena sesuatu itu tidak akan menjadi buruk jika Junhong sendiri juga menginginkannya kan? Oh apa yang Daehyun pikirkan?

"Ah tapi bajuku masih di kamar hyung."

~000~

Daehyun melepaskan kancing celana jeansnya sambil menatap air yang terus keluar dari keran bathtub. Senyumnya tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Dan jantungnya semakin berdetak keras saat mata indahnya menangkap sosok yang jauh lebih indah dari gadis manapun yang pernah ia temui. Choi Junhong.

"Mereka masih terus berdebat hyung." Junhong menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menggantungkan pakaiannya pada gantungan di pintu. Dan Daehyun harus menelan liurnya kasar saat Junhong menggantungkan bra berwarna merah muda. "Dan kau harus lihat wajah Jongup hyung." Membalikkan badan sambil tertawa kecil, Junhong yang seakan ingin melanjutkan ceritanya justru terdiam dan menatap Daehyun dengan heran, "Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

"Ah! Ah tidak. Hyung tidak apa-apa." Ujar Daehyun terbata-bata sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sering melamun seharian ini hyung. Apa kau tidak bisa menerima perubahan kami hyung?"

_Oh justru aku menyukainya. _"Mungkin hehe. Ini sulit diterima oleh akal logika."

Junhong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Daehyun tidak sanggup menatap senyum manis itu terlalu lama, maka ia beralih pada bathtub yang airnya sudah penuh. Mematikan keran airnya lalu menatap botol-botol sabun yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau mau pakai sabun rasa apa Junhong?"

"Strawberry hyung."

Daehyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil botol bergambar buah strawberry dan menuangkannya ke dalam bathtub. Ia lalu mengaduk-adukkan air tersebut hingga bermunculan busa. "Seperti biasa, kau mandilah di bathtub. Hyung akan pakai shower." Tersenyum saat melihat hasil kerjanya, Daehyun membalikkan badan dan terkejut. Junhong telah membuka gaun musim panasnya dan saat ini tubuh bagian belakangnya yang putih mulus terpampang jelas di depan mata Daehyun. Daehyun mulai merasa tidak tenang saat tangan Junhong meraih ke pengait bra yang dipakainya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Daehyun melepaskan celana jeans beserta celana boxernya dalam satu tarikan. Ia menatap pada kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan basah.

Nafasnya memburu. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Junhong dengan keadaan yang sama-sama telanjang membuat darahnya semakin panas. _Aku bisa gila! _Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Junhong dari belakang dan menciumi tubuh putih nan mulus itu.

Mangacak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi, Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar sambil menyalakan shower. Ia butuh air dingin untuk menenangkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang memanas. Ia tidak mungkin menyerang Junhong. Ia mungkin mesum, tapi tidak brengsek.

Daehyun dapat merasakan Junhong yang berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam bathtub penuh busa.

"Gomawo hyung, sudah menyiapkan air dan sabunnya."

"Hmm." Jawab Daehyun sambil menggosok-gosokkan shampoo pada rambutnya. Ia mulai menyesal telah mengajak Junhong mandi bersama. Karena keadaan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memanjakan juniornya di hadapan Junhong? Ia tidak ingin Junhong menganggapnya mesum. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia akui dirinya memang mesum. Tapi Daehyun tahu batasan. Ia tidak mungkin menyerang Junhong. _AARRGH! _Daehyun benci sekali pada tangannya yang tidak mampu menggosok punggungnya dengan benar. Ia sedang dalam mood yang sangat tidak baik sampai-sampai menyalahkan tangannya yang selalu saja kesulitan menggosok punggungnya.

"Sini hyung. Biar kubantu."

Deg!

"Kau selalu saja kesulitan dengan tangan pendekmu. Oops, mian." Junhong tertawa lembut.

Mungkin jika yang mengatakan hinaan tersebut adalah Junhong namja, Daehyun akan langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Namun, kali ini, dengan Junhong yeoja yang mengucapkannya, Daehyun begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

Daehyun berusaha keras untuk terlihat normal tanpa sedikitpun menutupi batangnya yang tegak sempurna saat ia berjalan ke arah Junhong yang sedang dikelilingi busa-busa. Oh, kenapa ia menuangkan sabunnya begitu banyak tadi.

Berjongkok sambil memberikan punggungnya untuk digosok Junhong, Daehyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

"Ahh-" Daehyun segera menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan halus Junhong menyentuh kulitnya, memberikan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Daehyun begitu menikmati sentuhan Junhong. Matanya masih terpejam, mendalami perasaan nikmat yang terus melandanya.

Sampai tidak terasa kebahagiannya itu berakhir.

"Selesai hyung. Kau bisa lanjutkan mandimu."

Namun, Daehyun menginginkan lebih.

Bukannya kembali ke tempat shower, Daehyun justru berbalik menghadap Junhong dan segera melompat masuk ke dalam bathtub. Sebagian air dalam bathtub berhamburan keluar karena posisinya tergantikan oleh tubuh Daehyun. Dan hal tersebut membuat Junhong harus mememeluk kakinya erat, menutupi bagian dadanya. Karena kini, Daehyun duduk tepat di hadapannya dan kaki mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hyung! Sempit!" Junhong cemberut, tidak nyaman.

Daehyun terkekeh. Respon Junhong tidak terlalu buruk. Sepertinya ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Oh~ nyamannya. Pantas saja kau lebih suka berendam di bathtub daripada mandi dengan shower."

"Ini tidak lagi nyaman~ Bathtub ini bukan untuk dua orang hyung!"

"Aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja." Ucapnya santai dengan mata yang terus menerus melirik ke arah dada Junhong.

"Kau melihat apa hyung?" Junhong menyipitkan matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya.

"Kau tahu aku iri padamu Junhong." Kini mata Daehyun terang-terangan menatap dada Junhong yang terhalang kedua kaki indah itu.

"Eoh?"

Daehyun menjilat bibirnya, masih tetap menatap dengan serius. "Aku iri karena meskipun aku sudah pernah punya pacar, aku belum pernah melihat dan menyentuh itu." Menunjuk dada Junhong yang tertutupi, Daehyun lalu menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Junhong yang melihatnya dengan bingung. "Tetapi kau yang bahkan lebih muda dari padaku dan bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun, sudah melakukan apa yang aku impikan. Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Junhong mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Junhong-ah, boleh aku menyentuhnya? Sekali saja?" bujuk Daehyun.

Wajah Junhong kini memerah. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti yang dimaksud hyungnya itu.

"Tapi hyung. Aku merasa biasa saja dengan ini. Jika saja aku bisa memindahkan perubahan ini dari tubuhku ke tubuhmu, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya hyung. Aku tidak suka menjadi yeoja."

"Kau merasa biasa saja karena itu sudah menjadi bagian tubuhmu. Kau tahu Junhong, jika aku yang menjadi yeoja dan kau ingin sekali menyentuh buah dadaku, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Jadi… boleh kan?" Daehyun menunjukkan ekspresi memelasnya, yang ia pelajari dari sepupunya yang masih balita. Dan ia tahu, hal ini selalu berhasil.

Junhong menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Hanya sekali ini saja ya hyung."

Benar kan. Pasti berhasil.

Daehyun mengangguk cepat dengan wajah bahagia.

Ia menjilat bibirnya saat Junhong mengubah posisi duduknya untuk duduk di atas betis, dan gerakan tubuhnya itu membuat dada besarnya sedikit bergoyang. _Damn! _Seperti dugaannya, dada itu begitu indah, begitu menantang.

Junhong menempatkan tangannya di atas pahanya. Melihat sekilas pada dadanya yang kini sudah terekspos dengan jelas sebelum melihat ke sembarang arah. Ia malu.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bagian atas dada Junhong sebelum turun secara perlahan, dan menangkap payudara kiri Junhong.

Daehyun tertawa tanpa suara, kagum. Dada itu benar-benar kenyal.

Tangan kanannya mulai meremas payudara Junhong dengan perlahan sambil sesekali mengusap nipple merah muda itu dengan jemarinya. Dan di tengah rasa terpesonanya, Daehyun masih bisa mendengar desahan Junhong yang mulai keluar dari bibir merah muda itu. _Shit!_ Tangan kirinya yang menganggur kini menyusup ke kejantanannya, memompanya dengan cepat. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya sudah sibuk berpindah-pindah dari payudara yang satu ke yang lainnya, menjelajahi seluruh kulit mulus Junhong.

Saat ini kamar mandi dipenuhi oleh desahan lembut Junhong, dan nafas Daehyun yang memburu.

Ini tidak cukup. Daehyun menginginkan lebih.

"J-junhong-ah. Boleh hyung menjilatnya?"

Junhong yang merasa tubuhnya mulai aneh dan menginginkan sensasi yang lebih, hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Daehyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium nipple di hadapannya. Tersenyum saat mendengar nafas tertahan Junhong, Daehyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat benda merah muda yang sudah menegak itu. Rasa pahit karena sabun tidak ia pedulikan. Ia meraup sebanyak mungkin yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan memanjakan payudara Junhong dengan lidah terampilnya. Ia terus mencium, menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap nipple Junhong dengan rakus seakan-akan payudara Junhong adalah makanan kesukaannya. Benar, mulai saat ini, payudara besar Junhong yang kenyal, halus, dan putih ini adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya kalau ia cukup handal dalam hal ini. Desahan Junhong yang semakin keras dan kepalanya yang terus menerus dibelai oleh Junhong membuktikan kelihaian lidah dan bibir tebal Daehyun. Dan hal itu juga semakin meningkatkan libidonya. Daehyun kini mempercepat tempo kocokan pada batangnya.

Dan Daehyun masih ingin lebih.

"H-hyung~ aku merasa aneh."

Daehyun menghentikan aktivitasnya melahap buah dada Junhong dengan berat hati dan menatap wajah Junhong yang begitu merah. "Kau tidak apa-apa Junhong?" tanyanya, khawatir. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"B-bukan hyung." Ucap Junhong sambil menggeliat tidak tenang. "Tapi tubuh bagian bawahku merasa aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini."

_Shit! _Daehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perkataan Junhong terdengar seperti undangan untuk Daehyun junior. Ia memandang hasil karyanya pada dada Junhong. Dada yang tadinya mulus dan putih itu kini penuh oleh warna merah, ciptaan Daehyun, dan nafsunya. _Kau milikku Junhong-ah._

Salahkan hormonnya yang menyebabkan ini semua.

Daehyun menarik pinggang Junhong dan membuatnya duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengabaikan mata Junhong yang membulat, dan mulai menyusu kembali pada payudara Junhong. Mata indahnya terus menatap Junhong dengan tajam sementara bibir dan lidahnya sibuk dengan kedua payudara besar Junhong.

"nggh h-hhyungh."

Daehyun berteriak gembira dalam hati saat kedua tangan Junhong memeluk lehernya, dan menekan wajahnya lebih dalam pada bongkahan kenyal Junhong.

Tangan kanan Daehyun kini berpindah dari pinggang menuju paha Junhong, meremasnya dengan gemas sebelum menyusup lebih dalam ke selangkangan Junhong. Meraba belahan pada selangkangan Junhong.

"Ahhh! A-apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Junhong menatap ke bawah, meminta penjelasan Daehyun.

"Ini caranya supaya kau tidak merasa aneh lagi Junhong. Hyung harus memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kewanitaanmu."

Junhong masih menatapnya dengan bingung, "memasukkan apa?" Salahkan hyungdeul lainnya kecuali Daehyun yang selama ini melarangnya menonton film biru.

Daehyun menaikkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya tebalnya pada telinga Junhong, berbisik seksi "ini akan terasa nikmat Junhong. Percayakan saja semuanya pada hyung."

_Kau milikku Junhong-ah, akan menjadi milikku. _

_._

a.n:

O.O APA INI? ! /Pura-pura ga tahu/

Aku mau kasih pengumuman, entah chapter berikutnya atau dua chapter berikutnya tidak akan dilanjutkan di fanficnet ini lagi. Aku akan melanjutkannya di wordpress dan diproteksi password. Password hanya akan diberikan untuk orang-orang yang selama ini sudah setia memberi review, dan diberikan hanya melalui PM. Jadi buat yang selama ini sudah review tapi tidak log in, nanti di review selanjutnya atau di review yang sekarang mohon log in dan sebutkan nama yang selama ini kalian pakai untuk review ya :D Jadi nanti, begitu chapter selanjutnya diupdate di wordpress saya, passwordnya langsung saya kasih melalui PM. Pengumuman tentang updated chapter akan tetap diumumkan di sini. Terima kasih.

.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu-satu. Tugas kuliahku sudah menumpuk dan mendekati deadline – and I'll be dead meat if I don't do those whatsoever-things right now Argh! – Pesan untuk kalian, jangan menunda-nunda pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakan sekarang.

Jangan lupa review. Aku suka banget sama review-review kalian di chapter kemarin. Ketawa-ketawa sendiri aku kemarin lolololol.

Love you guys!

Bye bye.


End file.
